Guilty Pleasure
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine accidentally discovers Sebastian's guilty pleasure.


_**A/N:** This idea just came out of nowhere. It was an attempt to write something that's a mix of fluff, humor, and smut. **If you like this, please rec and review it.** Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my Seblaine fan art and drabbles that are not posted here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

GUILTY PLEASURE

When Blaine started dating Sebastian, he wasn't surprised to find out that his boyfriend was a bookworm. What surprised him, however, was the fact that Sebastian was a traditionalist when it came to books. While everyone else around them had slowly forego books and gone electronic, Sebastian held onto his books; sometimes even going out of his way and driving couple hours to the next town just so that he could get the paper version.

"A book isn't a book without the papers." Sebastian would argue.

It was always endearing to see Sebastian curled up on the couch reading, and once Sebastian was engrossed in the book, he might even stay there for hours. Initially, seeing his boyfriend being such a home body had caused Blaine some degree of cognitive dissonance; but Blaine soon came to realize that frequenting the gay bars was only a weekly event, something that was done when Sebastian was immensely bored.

"Why the hell would I want to get hit on by losers when I have you?" Sebastian seemed surprised when Blaine brought up the subject. "I mean, if you want to go we can, but…" Sebastian's smile turned predatory. "Isn't it much better if we just find other ways to entertain ourselves?"

So when Sebastian came back from the bookstore with a hardcover book on the dynamics of astrophysics and time travel the other day, Blaine had expected that his boyfriend would be engrossed in his own little world for hours to come.

What Blaine hadn't expected though, was how several weeks later, Sebastian was still holding onto the same book and reading it with some strange vigor. What was even stranger about this was the fact that whenever Blaine passed by Sebastian, Sebastian would try to move the book out of Blaine's line of sight. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would think Sebastian didn't want him to know what was reading.

Blaine wasn't a nosy person, he really wasn't. But when Sebastian of all people looked like he was secretive about a science book, Blaine couldn't help but feel curious.

It was a late Saturday evening when Blaine finally got his chance to take a peek at the book.

He had just come out of the shower and was still dressed in his bathrobe. They were going to have their Saturday movie night at their apartment and Sebastian was busy in the kitchen preparing the snacks. As Blaine walked by the coffee table, he noticed the book laying there, calling out to him. Stealing a quick glance in the direction of the kitchen, Blaine picked up the hardcover, opened it, and almost promptly dropped the book right then and there.

This was no book on time travel and astrophysics. Blaine read with wide eyes as he thumbed through the pages, noting the specific sections where Sebastian had dog-eared and even highlighted some of the passages.

"Babe, the popcorn's still heating in the microwave," Sebastian came out from the kitchen with a DVD. "I thought we can watch this forei—is that my book?"

"Maybe?" Blaine could feel a smile spreading across his face.

"Give that back."

"Oh ho ho, no way! This is interesting." Blaine flipped to one of the dog-eared pages and started reading aloud. "_'Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my panties off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection springs free. Holy cow! … He kneels up and pulls a condom onto his considerable length.'_ Um … Holy cow? Who says that?"

"Blaine, I swear to God!" Sebastian was stalking toward him at this point, his cheeks stained light pink in embarrassment.

"No no, I'm so not done yet. This is very interesting stuff about _time traveling_." Blaine backed away from Sebastian. "_'I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He's my very own Christian Grey-flavored popsicle.' I suck harder and harder … Hmm … My inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa moves.'_ Oh my God, this is so … bad! Christian-Grey flavored popsicle? What's with this woman and her horrible analogies?"

"Blaine, I'm serious." Sebastian reached out for the book but Blaine turned away at the last minute as he continued reading. It was way too fun to see Sebastian flustered.

"Let's see what else you've highlighted. Oh! Here we go." Blaine gave Sebastian a smirk. "_'I'm more stoic than I thought. My inner goddess is prostrate … well, at least she's quiet.'_ What is this inner goddess thing? Do you have an inner goddess, Sebastian?"

"All right, that's it." Blaine gave out a squeak as Sebastian lunged for him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, lifting him off the ground. "Let's see if you can still read the book while I pound you into oblivion."

Blaine laughed softly as Sebastian manhandled him into the bedroom. He held onto the book stubbornly even as he landed on his back on the mattress. Sebastian rolled him over and pulled at his bathrobe, exposing Blaine's shoulders.

"Mm, should I keep reading?" Blaine tilted his head to the side as Sebastian laid soft kisses on the bare skin.

"I highly doubt you'd be able to concentrate." Sebastian reached under Blaine and undid the belt, sliding off the robe completely.

"Is that a challenge?" Blaine propped himself up on his elbows. He could feel goosebumps forming on his skin as it was exposed to the cool air. He sighed contently as Sebastian started to pepper kisses down his spine.

"Just a fact." Sebastian's hands moved down his sides and rested on the back of Blaine's thighs. Blaine almost jumped when he felt Sebastian's lips on the sensitive skin there.

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong." Blaine's words came out a little breathless, but he wasn't about to give in. Turning the pages, he saw another highlighted passage. "'_He places his hand on my naked behind, softly fondling me, stroking around and around with his flat palm. And then his hand is no longer there … and he hits me—' _Ow!" Blaine yelped when Sebastian brought his hand down on his ass. "What was that for?"

"I just spanked you, like in the book." Blaine could almost hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice. All right, it wasn't that Blaine hated being spanked by Sebastian per se, but that was not playing fair. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian's fingers slid downward and gripped Blaine's thighs.

Blaine's eyes fluttered when Sebastian parted his legs. Feeling his breathing quickened, Blaine tried to distract himself by flipping to the next part of the book. Behind him, Blaine heard rustling of clothing as Sebastian undressed behind him, followed by the sound of the bedside drawer opening and closing as Sebastian took out their supplies.

"Well, read on, killer." Sebastian's hand was trailing up and down Blaine's thigh, his fingers moving in teasing circles over Blaine's skin. Blaine could already feel his body heating up in response as his blood rushed southward, but a teasing touch from Sebastian would never be enough to distract him. "Or are you gonna admit defeat?"

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when Sebastian's finger brushed against his entrance teasingly. Resisting the urge to push back against the finger, Blaine clenched his jaws to regain his bearings. With shaking hands, he turned the pages again. As much as Blaine hated to admit this, it was starting to get difficult to focus, especially when Sebastian was lapping and licking at the most sensitive places, teasing Blaine where he was the most sensitive.

"I can still read. In fact, I can—God!" Blaine shut his eyes briefly when Sebastian pushed one finger in. Damn, that felt good. "I can—I can read even when you're—ah!"

"When I'm what?" Sebastian leaned up and whispered into Blaine's ear. "When I'm fucking you? I'd like to see that."

Choosing to ignore Sebastian's teasing words, Blaine tried to concentrate on the passage before him. "I'm reading. 'He leans down and kisses me, his fingers still moving rhythmically inside me, his—' Oh!" Blaine choked back moan when Sebastian's finger brushed against his prostate. Blaine was about to read on when Sebastian added a second finger. "Oh my God! Damn it! I—ah God."

Digging his fingers into the pages of the book, Blaine tried to finish the passage. But it was incredibly distracting, especially when Sebastian was purposely brushing his fingers against Blaine's prostate as they thrust in and out of Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but pushed himself back onto those fingers, wanting more. "_'His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming me. My legs—'_ Oh, fuck!" Blaine slammed the book shut as his body started to tremble. Sebastian was right, there was no way he could concentrate on reading.

"Do you yield?" Leave it to Sebastian to use medieval terms at a time like this. But in spite of the good-nature taunting, the tightness in Sebastian's voice told Blaine that his boyfriend was also on edge.

"Do it." Blaine tried to push back on Sebastian's fingers and whined when Sebastian withdrew them. "Dammit, Sebastian!"

"All in good time, Blaine. All in good time." Blaine pressed his face against the cool sheets on the bed as he listened to the sound of the foil being torn open. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled Blaine up to a kneeling position. "I'm going to fuck you now, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine would've laughed at the fact that Sebastian had just used one of the corny lines from the book if it wasn't for the fact that he was too aroused to care at this point. Blaine threw his head back against Sebastian's shoulder when Sebastian entered with one swift stroke. It was a bit rougher than the way they normally did this but it seemed apt for this occasion. Sebastian quickly set up a steady pace as he thrust into Blaine, his arms unwrapping themselves from Blaine's waist and moved down to grip Blaine's hips to hold him in place.

Blaine placed his hands on the headboard before them and dug his fingers into the wood. The bed shook with the force of the thrusts while the momentum caused the headboard to bang noisily against the wall. It had been a while since they had fucked like this. It was primal, and urgent. It made Blaine feel owned to be taken this way as Sebastian pounded into him, his grunt audible next to Blaine's ear and his breath hot on Blaine's skin.

Blaine groaned when Sebastian wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Blaine wasn't sure whether he should fuck himself back onto Sebastian's cock or fuck into the tight vice grip of Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian gave Blaine's cock one more stroke and then Blaine was coming hard.

Trying to maintain his hold on the headboard, Blaine whimpered softly as Sebastian picked up the pace to chase his own climax. Sebastian was pounding hard and fast into Blaine, the force of every thrust pushing Blaine slightly forward toward the headboard. Sebastian snapped his hips into Blaine one more time and shuddered against Blaine, biting down on his shoulder as he came.

They stayed in that position afterwards, both still too blissed out from the climax. As they regain their breathing, Sebastian leaned up and lapped lightly at the bite mark. He hadn't broken through skin, but there would probably be a small bruise there tomorrow. Blaine hummed in contentment as Sebastian kissed his shoulder, turning his head to the side to capture Sebastian's lips in a kiss.

"See? I knew you couldn't read while I fuck you." Sebastian smirked triumphantly before he pulled off Blaine.

"You were very distracting." Blaine lied down on the bed and threw his arm over Sebastian's waist when his boyfriend joined him. "And that book is horrible. How can you call this literature?"

"Why do you think I hid it behind a different book cover?" Blaine noted in amusement when he saw the pink tinge returning to Sebastian's face.

"So you actually enjoyed reading this? You are aware that this used to be Twilight fanfiction, right?"

"I just read it to prove my theory that straight porn sucks." Sebastian argued unconvincingly. "It's research."

"You know, it's okay to admit that you like trashy novels." Blaine reached over to grab the book.

"I didn't enjoy it one bit."

"I won't judge." Blaine laughed.

"I really don't like it!" Sebastian was adamant.

"You know what I should do with this?" Blaine waved the offensive book in front of Sebastian's face.

"I think we should do our own research so that I can write my own version." Blaine dropped the book and curled up next to Sebastian.

"Oh?" There was a gleam in Sebastian's eyes. Blaine could feel Sebastian's cock hardening against his thigh. "And what is it going to be called?"

"Fifty Shades of Gay."

The title was meant as a joke, but bad title or not, in a matter of seconds Blaine had found himself pinned under Sebastian. He let out a small gasp of surprise as Sebastian grinded his erection against Blaine before he leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss.

"I'll definitely read the fuck out of that."

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** For those who don't know, Sebastian's guilty pleasure here is reading E. L. James' infamous "Fifty Shades of Grey". I just thought it'd be humorous for Blaine to catch him reading trashy softcore porn_.


End file.
